inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Breaking the Ice
"Breaking the Ice" is the first episode of Inanimate Insanity II, and the 19th overall episode of Inanimate Insanity, released on April 2, 2013. Synopsis And the contest takes off... again! That's right, the second season of Inanimate Insanity has finally arrived! Last time we saw OJ and friends, they were confronted with a cold-hearted killer, a revelation from Taco, and the loss of a few loved ones. But that didn't bring them down! In the past few months, our remaining cast have been partying together, with the help of a million dollars! Just when the memories of the competition were starting to fade away... well, you can probably see where this is going! Which old and new contestants will join the competition? What exactly did OJ buy with the money? Who's MePhone's new personal assistant? And will anyone ever cut Balloon a break? The answers are all here (save one) in the first episode of a new beginning for II, entirely in glorious 1080p Flash! Plot The episode begins as OJ walks to Hotel OJ, his winning hotel, with a bag of groceries. Inside, it is shown that the entire cast (excluding Taco, Bow and Balloon) are partying, when Apple then exclaims to OJ how happy she was to not to be in Idiotic Island after he rescued her. OJ says he was glad the million was put to something for all of them. Marshmallow said she'd enjoy it if Apple was still fine, causing Apple to angrily throw a glass at her, and then light a match to engulf Marshmallow in a fire. OJ scolded Apple, reminding her that he has told her several times not to light fires in the hotel, much to Lightbulb's dismay, also noting that there is no graffiti allowed, intending Balloon, who was spray-painting graffiti of OJ on the wall. Pickle and Knife are seen playing video games, although Knife ends up killing Pickle's character within the game. Balloon, who had fled outside of the hotel, then knocked on the door but was reminded again by OJ that he was not allowed in the hotel. Baseball is then seen next to Lightbulb, warning her to stop after eating around 50 cookies, when she corrects him saying she ate 53, but interrupts her sentence as her mouth fills with vomit. The shot changes to Salt running on a treadmill, and Pepper, who was supposedly keeping the time, when Lightbulb is heard vomiting on Baseball in the background, shocks Pepper and distracting Salt, who then decides to get a cookie, but is stopped by a vomit-covered Baseball. The next morning, Nickel brings in the mail, which includes another letter from Taco, as indicated by Knife. Pickle, in disgust, tells Knife to throw away the letter. A sound is heard in the distance, as a plane begins near the hotel. After some gender induced arguments, the group then exits the hotel, where they witness MePhone4 jumping out of the plane, only to land on the ground violently, along with a lately deployed parachute. MePhone4 greets the group, compliments OJ on his hotel, but then announces that since the last season, Adam had promised MePhone4 a new assistant for the second season, and was told to meet him at Hotel OJ. Suddenly, a loud voice his heard, as Toilet enters the scene, asking if there is a "Mr. Phone" around, indicating the horrified MePhone4, who proceeds to call Adam and question Toilet. Adam reveals that he couldn't find any other assistant for MePhone4, and then quickly hangs up. Paper then asks why MePhone4 had returned, who then reminds everyone that it had been two years since Inanimate Insanity was released, and then revealed that the second season was taking place right on the property of Hotel OJ. All of a sudden, the previously seen plane crashes into Hotel OJ, causing OJ to crack and shatter in awe. A trapdoor opens in the airplane, making several characters fall out and land in a pile, as MePhone4 reveals that they are the Season 2 Contestants. After Lightbulb complains about them being replaced with disbelief, Cherries and Cheesy, two new contestants, take this offensively, causing Cheesy to crack a joke on Lightbulb. MePhone4 then announces that 7 (actually 8) Season 1 contestants would also join randomly by chance, via slot machine. Toilet then offers to help pull the lever and operate the slot machine but is sent off by MePhone4 to collect wires. MePhone4 then pulls the lever, as the slot machine whirls and lands on Paintbrush, who is quickly kicked off-screen after they attempt to ask a question. As the lever is pulled again, Lightbulb desperately hopes it lands on her, but to her dismay, it lands on Knife. The lever is pulled again, Lightbulb then repeats herself, as reminded by Nickel, who is also chosen to compete in the next season. The lever is pulled, and once again, Lightbulb begins to plead but is slapped by Balloon, only for the slot machine to land on Lightbulb, who is filled with glee. In a change of events, Bow is chosen by the slot machine, much to the horror of MePhone4, who then reminds himself that she is dead, and nonchalantly carries on. Balloon is then chosen by the slot machine, saying his first new and un-recycled line (since One-Shot Wonder), shocking everyone, including Salt, who reminds him that he is universally hated, even by Toilet, who returns with the wires and screams at Balloon in hatred. Marshmallow and Apple are then chosen back to back, as Apple wanted to quit to due Marshmallow, but was not allowed. The final spot was announced, which is taken by Baseball, happily exclaiming his new chance to compete, as he didn't do much in the previous season. MePhone4 announces that the Season 2 cast has now been chosen, and Paper responds by saying that OJ is still dead, followed by MePhone bringing him back to life. Fan then yells excitedly that he now knows how MePhone brings the contestants back to life. OJ then questions what had happened, with Paper saying that they didn't make it into Season 2. OJ then says he doesn't have a reason to be in the new Season because he won the previous Season so he has no reason to be in Season 2. OJ then says they can just go back to his hotel, but midway into his sentence he looks at the damaged hotel of his and continues his sentence with a surprised voice, and then questioning what happened. Salt then assures OJ that it's going to be OK, as they now have time to spend cleaning the hotel together, and in a demonic voice, Salt finishes the sentence with "FOREVER." Salt then drags OJ to the front of the hotel off-screen with OJ yelling in refusal. Test Tube then states she's never been in a competition before and how strange it is. After that, Trophy confidently says he wants to go straight to the challenge and win. Lightbulb then questions Paintbrush on what Trophy had said, claiming that "the mean characters get out first," with Paintbrush agreeing. MePhone states that they are now in Inanimate Insanity II, followed by the intro. Microphone questions what the challenge is in high volume, blowing away Fan and Box, and slightly moving Suitcase away. Suitcase tells her to turn down the volume. Microphone then apologizes, stating it has happened before. Toilet then states he has the wires for MePhone, with MePhone responding with that the wires are spaghetti noodles. Toilet apologizes to him saying that he didn't get to have his lunch break, with MePhone asking him when Adam ever started giving lunch breaks. Apples then wonder what the new competitors are up to. Paintbrush tries to greet a new contestant, with Lightbulb warning them "stranger danger." Microphone then greets herself to Paintbrush and Lightbulb, acknowledging their names, and Lightbulb questions how she knew that, with MePhone saying the competitors need to socialize, stating that the contestants are going to do a challenge. Knife reacts positively, exclaiming "yeah!" He then says he can easily break the ice, and Trophy replies with skepticism. Tissues then says he doesn't believe MePhone was being literal, and sneezes on Trophy, much to his dismay, with Tissues apologizing and Soap cleaning Trophy, saying that all germs have to be eliminated, followed by a nervous laugh. Nickel calls her a "Neat Freak". Test Tube then explained that icebreakers were a relative term for a way of bonding two people who do not know each other. MePhone then said he would have said that if they didn't interrupt him. Fan came behind Test Tube saying he did not interrupt MePhone because he was his biggest fan. Cheesy then cracked another joke saying Fan was a fan. The Cherries said that wasn't funny. Challenge The first individual challenge of the new season was an all-out brawl on the Gladstonian Glacier, the only goal was to be the last object standing. However, MePhone4 let two contestants win (Lightbulb and Baseball) since the ice was broken, thus finishing the challenge. Challenge Results Team Selection The teams were not picked by the captains themselves but rather assigned to them in concordance with the contestants' elimination order in the previous challenge. Those that were placed with an odd number (i.e 3rd, 5th, 7th, etc.) were on Baseball's team, and those that were placed with an even number were placed on Lightbulb's team, thus making the teams: The Bright Lights *Lightbulb (Team Captain) *Cherries *Paintbrush *Marshmallow *Fan *Apple *Tissues *Test Tube *Yin-Yang The Grand Slams *Baseball (Team Captain) *Microphone *Suitcase *Knife *Nickel *Box *Cheesy *Trophy *Soap *Balloon Second Challenge The first team challenge of the season was a simple game of dodgeball, no special rules were applied. Winner: The Grand Slams Challenge Breakdown * The object throwing the ball was off screen ** Eliminations within a team Voting The Bright Lights lost the team challenge. No individual immunities were handed out, meaning that all 9 members of the Bright Lights were vulnerable and able to be eliminated by public vote on Inanimate Insanity's official website. The public vote ended on April 8, 2013, and the results have been shown in episode 2. Cast *Bomb and Box appear, however, they do not speak. Features Characters Bright Lights * Lightbulb *Cherries *Paintbrush *Marshmallow *Fan *Apple *Tissues *Test Tube *Yin-Yang Grand Slams * Baseball *Microphone *Suitcase *Knife *Nickel *Box *Cheesy *Trophy *Soap *Balloon Meeple * MePhone4 Past Players * OJ * Paper * Pickle * Salt * Pepper * Bomb Other * Toilet Trivia * Knife and Pickle were seen at Hotel OJ playing on a video game console. * This is the first episode where... ** The initial teams were not selected by captains. ** Toilet, the non-contestant, and assistant of MePhone4 debuts. ** 11 new contestants debut. ** we hear from Adam in season 2. ** Box has no facial features or limbs. ** the new method of online voting at the Inanimate Insanity website is used. ** OJ and Taco don't compete in the episode. ** Box used a major curse uncensored, as seen when his only voice clip is reversed and if you listened closely, he says, "You reversed this clip didn't you mother f***er". ** Marshmallow had a new voice actor. ** Balloon had a new line since Episode 4. Example: "Yes, I can't believe it!". ** the second season begins. ** the animation is done in Adobe Studio. * Toilet is the fourth character to have an accent (Cockney-esque), after (1st) MePhone4S' thick Schwarzenegger-esque accent, (2nd) Taco's hidden British accent, and (3rd) Yin's faint Italian accent. * As it stands in this season, Balloon has the worst challenge record in Inanimate Insanity history, being the first eliminated 100% of the time so far. (See more information on challenge rankings here) * Various gags continue, Lightbulb says "OMGA", while Paintbrush asks a question which doesn't get answered. (See Season 2 Continuity) * In the dodgeball contest, when Microphone screamed and threw the balls up, Tissues and Cherries didn't cover their ears. * When Trophy says to everyone to give him the balls, Cheesy says "You'd like that, wouldn't you?". Cheesy thinks Trophy is being inappropriate, this can be shown that Cheesy is saying it because Microphone scolds him. * Also when Trophy tells everyone to give him all the balls, it is a reference to Total Drama Island. * The Wilhelm Scream is used for Microphone's scream. * Lightbulb says she's following the rules of object shows, referencing a "rule" in this video which is by Taylor. * In the Iceberg challenge, Yin-Yang, and Microphone were the only ones who didn't get pushed off but still fell off. Goofs * Pickle and Knife swap places on the couch at 0:36 and 1:08. However, they may have switched during OJ and Apple's conversation. * At 0:36 there is a random game controller on the bottom of Pickle's body. * After OJ places his groceries down, they disappear after the shot changes to a close-up. * When OJ and Apple are in the middle of talking about her being rescued from Idiotic Island, the background mysteriously moves. * When OJ's hotel is seen it's surrounding two orange trees but later it is surrounded by three * When OJ cracks, he doesn't break along his crack lines. * The door seems to pass through OJ when he opens it at 1:17, most likely to keep the animation smooth and not awkward or choppy. * When OJ shatters in shock, the orange juice in him vanishes. However, moments later, it is shown in a puddle under his remains. * MePhone says 7 original contestants will join season 2, but instead, 8 did, as after the 7th one MePhone4 said there was one spot left. ** He also said there were 4 spots left after 4 original contestants were chosen. * When MePhone revives OJ, there is no icon for Baseball. Also, there's an icon for Bow, meaning Bow seems like she can be revived. ** However, this was contrasted in A Kick in the Right Direction, where MePhone says he can't revive Bow because she died while he was dead, so he didn't get the message to be able to revive her. * Baseball stated that Taco and OJ formed an alliance in the first season, even though they never formed one together, as Taco was in an alliance with Pickle while OJ was in one with Paper. * Soap and Yin-Yang's challenge places are swapped. ** The creator must have originally made it so Soap pushed Yin-Yang into the water. * In the credits, Adam spelled the name of Soap's voice actor, Kacie, as Casey. ** This may be an intended pun. * During the selection of which original contestants were to join Season 2, OJ breaks, repairs himself, and then is claimed by Paper to be dead again. (Cite video at top of the page at 3:32, 4:01, and 5:58) * At﻿ 7:30, one of the Cherries doesn't have eyes. * When Soap is yelling that the dodgeballs are dirty, part of the ground is missing on the right side. * When Knife punched Trophy into the water, he curved his arm down, yet Trophy still flew into the water. * When Knife got hit by a dodgeball, he was behind Microphone but the dodgeball flew in front of her. * OJ opened the door to Balloon, while he was seen at the party. * When OJ and the rest of the contestants went out to see the plane, Marshmallow is not burnt. * Cheesy and Trophy should've still been in the dodgeball contest, as balls were thrown at them from their team instead of the opposite team. * When Balloon celebrates joining Season 2, he doesn't float slowly. * At 12:31, above Baseball's head, the hotel is missing a piece of it. Episode Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 [[Category:Season 2 Episodes